El Oso y la Tigresa
by Bryseydda
Summary: Emmett con su cabeza loca y Rosalie con su mal genio. ¿Alguna vez estarán tranquilos? EmxR. Lios amorosos y mucha risa. --Algunas escenas levemente eróticas--
1. Chapter 1

Emmett Pov:

Emmett Pov:

-Vamos Edward, yo te he estado aguantando durante más de dos horas en la tienda esa de instrumentos.- Mi hermano es un poquito pesado ¿saben?- Y yo ahora quiero entrar al videoclub a alquilar la nueva película de mi actriz favorita…Sandy. Y la peli es… "Mucho más adentro".

-Pero ¡Por el amor de Dios Emmett! Eso es una aberración, además es imposible que la garganta de esa chica sea tan profunda. Seguro que hay algún truco- Ja ja ahora se iba a enterar.

-Bueno entonces si tiene truco… no te importará ver la película conmigo- ¡Anda! Si los vampiros se pueden poner morados.

-Emmett, yo le soy fiel a Bella, sería incapaz. Jamás podría ver algo así, sabiendo que mi chica es tan dulce, tan delicada, tan… tan… ¡¿Qué diablos hace Bella comprándose un vibrador?!

Jaja, esa si que era buena, pero me fijé y mi hermanito estaba en un error.

-Relájate Eddie, si te fijaras un poco más, te darías cuenta de que la que lo está comprando es Jessica y ella solo se lo está sujetando.- ¿De veras mi hermano era tan estúpido?

La pobre Bella estaba alcanzando colores que yo apenas creía posibles.

Nos estábamos desviando de mi prioridad y todo por esa estúpida atracción magnética entre esos dos besugos.

-Edward, guapito de cara, lo que nos interesa ahora es mi película, y no ir a decirle a Bella cuánto la has echado de menos en las últimas…ehem… ¿dos horas y media?

Y a rastras saqué al plasta de mi hermano hacia la zona de películas XXX.

-Vamos Eddie ayúdame a buscar los estrenos.- Ya que viene, que haga algo que sea útil para la humanidad.

-Emmett, te recuerdo que te oigo en mi cabeza.- Ups, a veces me descuido y…- te sigo escuchandooo…- "_Eres tan molesto Edward Cullen" _Eso lo pensé expresamente para que me oyera…- Y te vuelvo a oír… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan simple? Mira ahí esta tu querida película.

-Mmmh… ¡Al fin eres mía!- Que bien, esta noche como Rose no está, jugaré al "solitario" en compañía de Sandy.

-Osito Cullen, definitivamente a veces me avergüenzo de ser tu "hermano"- _"Eso me hizo pupita Eddie"_

-Vayámonos a casa, me apetece estar a solas- Lo solté tan ilusionado, que el pequeño Emmy empezó a subir…- Vámonos ya Edward…

Al fin solo en mi habitación. Alice jugando a las muñequitas con Jasper; Edward intentando que Bella no se lo coma a él, cuando en realidad ese debería ser problema de ella; Esme está junto con Rosalie cazando y Carlisle está… está en… vale, no se donde está pero sí se que no me va a molestar. Todo perfecto.

Puse el DVD y empecé a ver el peliculón, está vez pasé las escenas que no me interesaban, las del argumento ya sabéis, que más dará que sean enfermeras, mujeres que les son infieles a sus maridos, señoras de la limpieza o secretarias que aspiran a llegar lejos…

-Oh sí Sandy, más adentro, más adentro… mmmh como me gusta que hagas eso…- Mi mano ya iba a un ritmo considerable.

Yo seguía en lo mío cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me lanzó hacia pared haciendo un boquete en ella y aterrizar en el piso de abajo frente a toda mi familia. Yo intentaba saber que era lo que ocurría, cuando unas risas me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Jajajaja, Emmett algo te cuelga de tu entrepierna- ¿Qué diablos decía Alice?- Ahora ya sé porque no aceptaste la apuesta con Jasper de "¿Quién la tiene más grande?". Es porque habrías perdido. Jajaja.

Mire hacia abajo y tenia los pantalones y los gallumbos por los tobillos.

Volví la vista hacia arriba y allí estaba ella, Rose, con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Esta vez te has pasado Rosie- Y me fui corriendo de allí. No tenia pensado volver por lo menos en un semana, hasta que se me pasara el sofoco.

Ver una peli porno tampoco es para tanto ¿No? Y no veas como se había puesto. Aunque claro… igual es por que esta celosa de que esa chica sea mas guapa.

-¡¡Rose!! Emmett piensa que la chica de la peli es más guapa…- Maldito Edward, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡¡Emmett más te vale no volver en un par de décadas!! Porque si vuelves antes, ¡¡Juro que te capo!!

Bueno gente, este es un futuro proyecto que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Si os gusta me pondré manos a la obra con él. Pero decidmelo porfavor.

Esto es solo una pequeña introducción. Hasta que no me digais si os ha gusta o no, no me voy a poner más en ello. Y ahora... voy a escribir el capi de El sueño de las Nereidas.

Un besoo! Espero los reviews para ver que os parece!


	2. El regreso del oso y la pasión de Rose

En casa de los Cullen…

- Alice, ¿Hasta donde crees que llegará Emmett corriendo?- Preguntó la rubia despampanante.

- Ufff… de momento tiene pensado llegar hasta el mar, ir nadando hasta Europa y resguardarse en algún país de habla hispana-

Emmett POV:

No podía dejar de correr… si Rosalie me pillaba me cortaría mi soldadito, y eso era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Además… ¡Con todas las alegrías que le ha dado mi pequeño-gran Emmy! ¿Cómo había podido Alice decir que es pequeñín…? No lo era… ¿no?

Tenia que llamar a Alice, debía asegurarme de que mi Emmy no era chiquitito…

Piiii.

_Vamos Alice cogemelo…_

_-_ Jajajaja ¿Diga?- menuda psíquica estaba echa.

- Soy yo Emmett…- No tenia tiempo para eso ahora… yo quería enterarme de todo.

-Ya se que eres Emmett… Y también se que lo que quieres es que te diga si tu cosita es pequeñita o lo dije en bromas…

-Bueno y que va dime, lo dijiste en broma ¿verdad?- Vamos duendecilla contéstame ya…

Oí unos murmullos cerca del teléfono, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso…

-Emmet, creo que mejor te conteste tu mujercita…- Oh, oh… esto se ponía feo.

-Emmett amor,- demasiado cariñosa para ser Rosalie, algo tramaba.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh… yo… bueno, supongo que bien.- ¿Supongo que bien? ¿Por qué no le he pedido perdón?

-Verás Emmett a lo mejor piensas que he sido un poco dura, sólo un poco. – Su tono cada vez se iba acercando más y más al enfado.- Tu cosita no es que sea chiquitita, lo que le pasa, es que es… ¡¡¡ENANA, MINÚSCULA, MICROSCOPICA!!!

-Pero Rose…- Me acababa de hacer tanto daño… - eso hace pupa… yo te quiero.

-Lo se, si yo también te quiero…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así pequeña?- ¿Es que ahora los vampiros sufrían trastornos de personalidad?

-Por que… ¡eres IDIOTA, con todas sus letras! Como pudiste decir que esa ramera es más bonita que yo… ¿sabes? Miré el video y ni siquiera hace nada que yo no pueda hacer… es que no te doy suficiente Emmett como pudiste hacerme esto…

- Rosalie no te pongas triste por favor… no lo volveré a hacer te lo juro… haré lo que quieras si me perdonas y me dejas volver a casa…- Puede que luego me arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa…

- Está bien, vuelve pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga durante una semana- Dios cuando la tigresa ponía ese tono de voz… era peligroso, peligroso de verdad.

-Ahora mismo voy, creo que tardare unas 6 horas en volver… ¿no importa no?-

- No, pero vuelve, te he echado de menos… Te amo…- JEJEJE Parecía que al final Rose no se portaría tan mal…- Pero esta me la vas a pagar, y estoy segura de que a Alice le encantará ayudarme…

-¡¡_Yupiiiiiiiiiii!!- _Ese fue el grito de victoria que se oyó de fondo… no es muy difícil saber de quien era… Alice…

-Está bien, ahora voy para allá-

Y empecé a correr pensando que es lo que estarían tramando en ese mismo momento, seguro que a Edward después de lo del otro día con Bella también les ayudaría.

En mi mente empecé a idear la lista de "LAS TÍPICAS BROMAS DE ALICE":

Vestirme de princesa.

Toda una tarde de compras con ella

Usarme como estatua en el comedor

Obligarme a cantar vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de tirantes "Yo para ser feliz quiero un camión" (¿puede haber en el mundo una canción con la letra más tonta? Lo dudo.)

Hacerme decir tr-trab-trab-trabal-traba…. TRABALENGUAS. ¡¡¡Sabe de sobras que no se!!!

Pero la peor humillación de toda, fue la del otro día… cuando dijo "eso" a mi pequeño-gran Emmy. Ni siquiera podía pensar en sus palabras.

Intenté dejar la mente en blanco, para que Alice no pudiera ver si planeaba algo, pero claro si la dejaba en blanco, tampoco yo podría planear nada…daba igual.

Finalmente llegué a casa, entré pero en apariencia no había nadie… Miré en la cocina, nada, en el comedor, nada, en el cuarto de los ordenadores, nada… Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, y vi lo que no me esperaba ver hasta pasados unos meses.

A Rose sonriéndome, se la veía tan bonita… Pero lo que yo todavía me esperaba menos era lo que vino a continuación.

Rose se acercó a mi y me besó. Primero el beso fue tierno, pero luego, poco a poco se volvió más apasionado.

-¿Dónde está la trampa amor? ¿Y porque vas con abrigo?- Pero no pude hablar más, porque me quedé sin habla.

Rosalie dejó caer el abrigo al suelo. Llevaba un traje idéntico al de Sandy en la película, pero a Rosalie le quedaba muchísimo mejor. Se veía como una diosa… Ella era una diosa.

-¿Quién es hermosa ahora Emmett?-

Me tiró sobre la cama y se sentó sobre mí, pasando una pierna a mi derecha y la otra a mi izquierda. La miré fijamente.

-Eres una diosa- Y la atraje hacía mi para que me besara.

Le acaricié sus mejillas suavemente, luego el cuello… mmmh su cuello. Giré sobre la cama posicionándola debajo de mí.

Mis labios recorrieron un agradable camino desde su cuello, rozando la clavícula, pasando por el hueco entre sus senos, llenando de ponzoña y saliva su preciosa barriga y luego, hice el mismo recorrido a la inversa. Para mí, era como estar en el cielo…

Entonces, ella se colocó sobre mi de nuevo, me saco la camisa y besó mi abdomen, luego… desabrochó mis pantalones y me bajo la única ropa interior que llevaba, posó sus labios sobre mi pene

-No es pequeña…- yo solo pude sonreír...

Y luego, pasó suavemente la lengua, luego abrió sus carnosos labios y se la metió muy suavemente entera en la boca, y una vez dentro, le dio vueltas con la lengua… dios..., me estaba matando… de placer.

Cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, subió su preciosa boca hacia la mía y con una rapidez tal, que ni siquiera me di cuenta, estaba dentro de ella.

- ¿Estás bien Emm? -

-S-S-S-SÍ…, demasiado- Ufff me estaba volviendo loco- Te amo Rose.

Decidí que era mi turno, sin salir de su interior me di la vuelta, el dulce y acompasado ritmo de antes, fue dejando paso a una necesidad que hacía mucho que no sentíamos, la quería toda para mí. Y la tenía. Entonces ella se la sacó de dentro con un rápido movimiento de cadera. Pensé que esa era la broma…

Pero no, lo hizo, me descolocó del todo… Hizo que me sentara, y ella se sentó sobre mí. Esa era mi postura favorita, y así mientras nos transmitíamos el fuego que teníamos dentro, una sensación extraordinaria se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos y tras un par de minutos, llegamos al orgasmo.

Nos pasamos toda la noche besándonos y acariciándonos.

Cuando amaneció Rose dijo la palabra que rompería nuestro mundo de felicidad.

-Alice…- Y se empezó a reír ella sola.

La enana entró en la habitación.

Emmett di…- Oh oh… lo sabía, un trabalenguas- El cielo esta enladrillado que lo desenladrillará…

Le estampé una almohada en la cara y me fui corriendo…

Espero que os guste este capitulo, se que he tardado bastante en subirlo, pero estoy de exámenes.

Dejad algún review anda… que no cuesta nada… un hola, me gustó. O un chica, déjalo pq no vales para eso…

Un beso,

Bryseydda (Janira)


	3. intro

Rosalie POV:

Yo era una diosa, él me había dicho que yo era una diosa… Estuve apunto de perdonarlo… pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

Tenía que castigarlo.

Esa tarde había quedados con mis cuñadas Alice y Bella.

Ésta última, no me caía demasiado bien, pero bueno tenía que empezar a aceptarla ay que Edward y Bella no parecían novios, parecían siameses.

Habíamos quedado en el centro comercial. Solo deseaba que Bella hubiera dejado a Edward aparcado en algún sitio.

No traía buenas intenciones en la cabeza.

Tenía que enseñarle algunos trucos de seducción a Bella, cualquier día le iba a dar un sofocón y se iba a desmayar, aunque creo recordar que ya lo ha hecho.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor, tengo unos ojos tan hermosos…

-¡_Joder!-_ Había estado apunto de chocar contra otro vehículo, estaba demasiado atenta a mis ojos.

Tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas…

Al fin llegué al centro comercial. En el aparcamiento había un Volvo, me acerqué y ahí estaba el tonto de Edward…

-_Rosalie, oí eso- _Dijo tocándose con un dedo la frente, yo ya sabía que el podía oírme.

Lo miré con asqueo y me fui. Me esperaba un largo día con las chicas.

_Lo se, lo se, lo se… esto es un P… M… pero tened en cuenta que estoy de exámenes y que he escrito una historia nueva… esto es como una intro del siguiente chapter… para que no os olvideis de que estoi aquí…. _

_Un beso enorme a todas:_

_Janira._


	4. PARA NAVIDADES

**Hola chics he tenido unos problemillas con el ordenador así que no he podido actualizar, lo siento muchísimo. De el ****Oso y la tigresa **** ya tengo un capítulo apunto de acabar que creo que os va a encantar, a mi me hace mucha gracia jeje. Y de los demás fiks******_**El sueño de las nereidas y ¿Amor fraternal? Subiere la semana que viene.**_

_**Y el de .Dolor. No pensaba iniciarlos ahora pk ya tengo tres fics, y con el colegio es xunguillo pero debido a unas cuantas peticiones creo que le semana que viene los actualizare TODOS! Jeje perdonad por la tardanza.**_


	5. TODAS EN BOLAS!

ROSALIE POV:

Entré en el centro comercial dejando atrás al siamés (Edward).

Una cosa pequeña y borrosa se estampó contra mí. No podía ser otra que…

-_Alice, por Dios, relájate_- Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con la pequeña humana.

-Bien dicho Bella, hoy hay rebajas…- La chiquilla puso cara de horror.- No te preocupes, yo la controlaré.

Después de tres horas siguiendo a Alice de tienda en tienda, nos sentamos en una cafetería.

-Verás Rose,- la duendecillo empezó con su diabólico plan- llamamos a Emmett, y lo sentamos en el comedor junto al resto de la familia. Esme, Bella, tú y yo, nos vestimos solo con ropa interior.

Las dos miramos a Alice con cara de sorpresa. Esta chica estaba cada vez más loca. Ignoró nuestra sorpresa y prosiguió con su plan.

-Nos compinchamos con los chicos, y cuando Em diga que vamos desnudas, todos, incluidos los chicos, dirán que vamos vestidas. ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Me parece que eres un genio!- Estaba encantada con ese plan.- Emmett a veces es tan zoquete que se lo creerá todo.

Alice dio sus saltitos sobre la silla, en cambio, Bella tenía una cara un poco rara. Decidí preocuparme un poco por ella.

-¿Estas bien?- No contestó- Te has quedado blanca…

Al fin se decidió a hablar.

-Yo… es que… bueno, dejando a parte que vosotras tenéis un cuerpo de revista y yo no…- pensaba que ya había acabado con sus quejas, pero no, simplemente siguió.- También hay otro problema.

Alice y yo chillamos a la vez.

-¿Cuál?-

-Bueno, como bien sabréis, y para mi desgracia, sigo siendo humana.- Paro para respirar.

Las dos volvimos a interrogarla.

-¿y?-

-Pues que paso frío…-

-Vaya, cuando pensé en el plan, no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle.- Se quedó pensando un rato.

Y cuando yo ya estaba a punto de rendirme, dijo:

-¡Lo tengo!-

-Ah si y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Veis la tienda esa de ahí?- Señaló una tienda de la cual el rótulo era: "Hogar dulce hogar".

-¿Qué pretendes que compremos ahí? Si va con unas mantas Emmett sabrá que es una broma, y el pobrecillo es tonto, pero no tanto.-

- Pero si ponemos una de esas mantas eléctricas debajo del sofá. Bella estará bien calentita y el pobre Emmett no notará nada.- Dios, ¿se podía ser más ingeniosa?

-Como ya he dicho antes… Eres un genio Alice.-

-Lo se, lo se. Y por cierto, antes de que te preocupes, pequeña humana… con el sujetador y el cullotte de color azul estarás estupenda. Esme llevará el verde, Rosalie el rojo y yo el amarillo jeje, como mi coche.

-Esta bien…- Soltó Bella pasados unos segundos.

Y cuando Alice se fue a comprar la manta para Bella, entró mi queridísimo hermano muy alterado. Su novia me miró interrogativa.

-Creo que no estábamos lo suficientemente lejos y nos ha leído la mente…-

-Ups…-

"_Vale Edward, relájate. Necesito darle una lección a Emmett, además creerá que se lo ha inventado todo… solo la mirarás tu ¿si?"_

-Mnmnmnmn…. A ver, a ver que me lo piense… NOOOO- Busqué apoyo en Bella pero era como buscar apoyo en una babosa, ¿tenía que quedarse así siempre que se veían?

Por suerte, cuando estaba a punto de llevarse a su novia, llegó Alice y se lo impidió.

-De eso nada, monada.- ¿De dónde sacó esa frase? Yo no lo sé, pero la cara que se le quedó a Edward fue muy divertida.

Entonces empezó a hacer cara de súplica, por lo que supuse que Alice le estaría demostrando con imágenes que le pasaría si nos impedía llevar nuestro plan a cabo.

-De acuerdo…- _"No me lo puedo creer, Eddie, ¿Aceptas?"- _Si me vuelves a llamar Eddie no.

Y en una especie de euforia colectiva, las tres a la vez saltamos y gritamos un "GENIAL".

Edward decidió colaborar con nosotras, le contamos a él nuestro plan para que se lo contara a toda la familia menos a Emmett, claro…

Cogimos el coche y llegamos a casa. Mientras Esme y Alice preparaban a Bella, era el turno de engañar a Emmett.

No me costó encontrarlo, estaba sentado en su 4x4, era perfecto, así no estaría dentro de la casa y nadie sospecharía nada. Me senté encima suya y le hice unos pocos mimitos, pobrecillo no sabía la que se le venía encima.

Pero antes de entrar, decidí hacer algo que sabía seguro que le volvería loco: quitarme el sujetador.

EMMETT POV:

Rosalie estaba tramando algo, lo sabía, tenía claros indicios de ello:

Punto uno: no llevaba sujetador, eso lo hace cuando quiere volverme loco.

Punto dos: quiere volverme loco pero no juega conmigo.

Punto tres: se ha pasado todo el día de compras con Alice y Bella, pero no me ha enseñado lo que se ha comprado.

Punto cuatro: me estaba poniendo cara de niña buena, y ella nunca pone esa cara, a no ser, que esté tramando algo.

Punto cinco: se ha maquillado más de lo normal

Punto 6: huele a algo nuevo, ¿será lo que lleva en la bolsa?

Punto 7: ¡Dios que berzas!

Punto 8: Se me ha olvidad porqué estoy pensando en puntos. No debería ver más la serie esa de detectives…

La iba abrazar y entonces, desapareció, solo puede ver un mancha borrosa que corría hacia la casa. Eso era muy, muy raro.

Decidí tardar un par de minutos, para hacerme el remolón.

Aceleré el paso sin saber que me esperaba dentro de la casa. Y cuando entré, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían:

¡¡¡Todas las tías de la casa en bolas!!!

Y lo peor de todo es que los demás ahí sentados, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que sus respectivas mujeres estuvieran desnudas en el salón.

Aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

-¿Por qué…po… poo-rrr-qqque…? Joder, que ¿¡¡¿por que estáis en bolas?!!?-

-Hijo, aquí no hay nadie desnudo, todos estamos vestidos.-Parecía que mi padre hablaba en serio, pero seguía viéndolas a todas desnudas- ¿Qué te crees que es esto? ¿Una casa de degenerados?

-No, si Jasper, Edward y tú estáis correctamente, como se supone que debe ser, vestidos. Pero ellas no… Rosalie lleva la ropa interior roja, Alice amarilla, Esme verde y Bella azul. Por cierto humana, el color azul te sienta genial…- Mi tono de voz se fue apagando al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sabía que el estúpido de mi hermano no tardaría en saltar. Podía leer mi mente, lo que no entendía, era porque no se había enfadado antes.

-¿Te estás imaginando a mi prometida en ropa interior? ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?-

-No me la estoy imaginando, la estoy viendo, que es muy diferente. A ella y al resto de mujeres de esta casa.- Decir eso fue muchísimo peor.

En ésta ocasión saltaron todos excepto Bella. Que por algún extraño motivo no se movía del sofá, mi oído vampírico detectaba un ruido eléctrico, como de un generador pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a mi familia como para ponerme a acertar con lo ruiditos.

-¡Te has quedado sin sexo durante los próximos 30 años!- Ésa era Rosalie.

-No, te has quedado sin sexo para siempre, porque te la voy a cortar en mil cachitos.- Aquella fue la sentencia de Jasper.

-¿Cómo has podido mirar con ojos obscenos a tu madre?-

-Pero papá, míralas están desnudas de verdad…- Estaban desnudas, en serio…- Rosalie, mírate, llevas un hermoso conjunto rojo, por favor no me hagáis esto...

-No, Emmett estamos todas vestidas… tienes serios problemas mentales…- Y con esto, se fue.

-Edward, tío, ayúdame por favor-

Me estaba volviendo loco, un pervertido, un depravado, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiera pasarme esto.

Y mirándome con cara de desprecio se fueron todos menos Bella.

-Bella, ¿me ayudarás?-

-Oh, Emmett, no necesitas ayuda, simplemente es un broma.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Una broma Emmett, una broma.-

Ajá, así que de eso se trataba…

Punto uno: Emmett, eres un tonto.

Punto dos: Definitivamente, Bella es mi hermana favorita.

Punto tres: Éstos se van a enterar de que es el magnífico Emmett Cullen.

Punto cuatro: Rosalie, prepárate, porque la que te espera… no lo sabe ni los mismísimos Vulturi.

_Lo siento muchísimo, los reyes me han traído un portátil y entre que no me iba el no he podido actualizar hace dos semanas tal como prometí. Pero ahora tengo un ordenador para mi solita y me lo puedo llevar a todas partes, así que podre subir más a menudo._

_Un besazo enorme:_

_Janira_


	6. la venganza es un plato que se sirve hot

La venganza es un plato que se sirve caliente

EM METT POV:

Lo mejor era que mi mujer ni siquiera se esperaba mi tan ansiada venganza ahora. Creía que iba a ser tan tonto de dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, pues ¡NO! Yo soy Emmett McCarthy Cullen y nadie, sin excepciones con esposas, se podía reír de mí. Pero mi venganza no era solo para ella… el resto de mi familia también había colaborado, así que todos recibirían el castigo de mi inteligencia suprema. Todos excepto Bella, ella era la única que me quería de verdad. Vale… ella había colaborado, pero luego tuvo la decencia de ser la única que me consoló cuando creí estar loco.

Y pensar que todo esto empezó por culpa de una simple, pero maravillosa, película porno…

Tenía que pensar en la venganza adecuada, una en la que todos pagaran, no importaba si yo también salía perdiendo. Si uno quiere hacer algo perfecto, tiene que hacer sacrificios.

No sabía qué hacer, así que cogí una libretita, que había sobre la mesita de noche de mí habitación, y empecé a escribir ideas al azar.

Quemar la casa (_descartado por ser demasiado peligroso, además, NO es gracioso…)_

Destruir sus adorados coches (_eso tampoco era gracioso)_

Echarles polvos pica-pica en las ropas… (¡_MIERDA! A los vampiros eso no nos afecta)_

Romper los muebles de la casa (_Eso solo enfadaría a Esme…)_

Podría comerme a Bella (_Pero entonces nadie me apoyaría en esta casa de vampiros salvajes)_

Podría esperar a que se durmieran y pintarles el pelo de colores, o llenarles la cara de pasta de dientes, o afeitarles las cejas… (_Incluso esta genial idea tenía un fallo: los vampiros NUNCA dormimos)_

Nada de todo lo que escribí en esa lista me convenció lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo.

Tenía que buscar algo que los vampiros odiaran, algo que Alice jamás pudiera prever, algo que no afectara a Bella… Algo en mi mente hizo clic, lo tenía en la punta de mi fría lengua pero no sabía qué era lo que necesitaba. Decidí llamar a Bella, de seguro ella sabría lo que yo quería.

_Piiii-Piiii-Piiii_

-¿Si? ¿Dígame?- Bella me sacaba de quicio, siempre tardaba demasiado en coger el teléfono, como escusa ponía el hecho de que es una simple huma y además torpe, pero a mí no me engañaba, lo hacía por joder.

-Adivina adivinanza: Los vampiro lo odian, Alice no lo puede prever y a ti no te agrada ¿Qué es?- Lo dije así para sonar gracioso y que no pareciera que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Mmmm… ¡Hombres lobo!- Esa humana era una genio.

-¡Sí! Te amo Bella, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lista?-

-Emmett… era aún más sencillo que: Oro parece, plata-no es, ¿Qué es?- Dios esta adivinanza era realmente difícil, me tendría que esforzar mucho.

Me pasé cinco minutos pensando pero nada vino a mi mente… así que respondí con evasivas.

-Bah, ese no es el tema hermanita. Te espero esta tarde en el límite de la frontera entre hombres lobo y vampiros ¿ok?-

-¿Para qué?- Oh… ella siempre tan insegura.

-Tú solo ve… y ya verás.- Colgué, me dolía la cabeza de pensar en la adivinanza de Bella.

Ahora sólo tenía que preparar mi plan, todos los demás estaban de caza, y como Alice no podía ver a los hombres lobo, se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

ALICE POV:

Estaba intentando cuidar de nuestro gigantesco hermano pequeño, pero no podía ver nada. Una de dos, o Emmett se había muerto, o se había convertido en un hombre lobo.

Justo en el momento en que iba a avisar a mi familia, tuve una visión. Aunque era algo difusa, como si estuviera provocada.

_Emmett quemando la casa, destrozando nuestros coches, echándonos polvos pica-pica, destrozando el mobiliario de la casa, comiéndose a Bella, pintándonos el pelo, afeitándonos las cejas, llenándonos la cara de pasta de dientes mientras…¿dormíamos? _

_-_Jajajaja- no podía parar de reír, y por mí culpa se le escapo la caza a Edward.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Alice?- Exigió saber mi padre.

-¡Emmett… planea… hacernos… cosas… mientras dormimos!- no podía hablar de corrida por culpa de la risa.- ¡Pero nosotros no dormimos!

Y otra visión, si cabe, aún más raro vino a mí.

_El oso de la familia corriendo en calzoncillos por el bosque mientras cantaba __Amante bandido:_

Seré tu amante bandido (bandido)  
corazón, corazón malherido  
seré tu amante cautivo (cautivo)  
seré ahum!

En el ahum, hizo un movimiento de cadera hacia adelante al más puro estilo Miguel Bosé.

Pasión privada adorado enemigo  
huracán, huracán abatido  
me perderé en un momento contigo  
por siempre...

Yo seré un hombre por ti  
renunciare a ser lo que fui  
yo y tu  
tu y yo  
sin misterio...  
sin misterio...  
sin misterio...

_Y mientras decía "sin misterio" se quitaba los calzoncillos quedándose completamente en bolas._

Esto era realmente malo, lo estaba haciendo expresamente, lo cual quería decir que en realidad sí estaba planeando algo. _Bailando una coreografía de Greace con los animales del bosque, luego, se les unían los árboles…_

No quise mirar más, preferí ignorarlo, no sabía si había encontrado una droga que afectara a los vampiros o si lo estaba haciendo expresamente. Yo me inclinaba por la segunda opción, estaba planeando su venganza y no quería que lo viera.

-Familia, tenemos que volver a casa, Emmett está preparando su venganza-

-Por muy rápidos que corramos, tardaremos dos días en volver, si a Rosalie no se le hubieran antojado esos animalitos tan raros (N/A: no sabía que animal poner, que cada uno use su imaginación xD)- Era raro que Jasper se quejara, pero creo que estaba asustado, porque de repente, todos empezamos a sentirnos asustadizos.

-Jasper para, y vayámonos ya, con lo tonto que es igual se piensa que tiene más tiempo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EMMETT POV:

Con la visión del bosque corriendo en bolas y la de los animales, estaba seguro de que mi familia estaba alertada de que planeaba algo, genial, tenía unos dos días aproximadamente para convences a los chuchos. ¿Dónde narices andaba Bella? Ya debería estar aquí.

El ruidazo del motor del auto de Bella se oía a lo lejos, en 5 minutos estaría aquí. Ella era mi pasaporte, si yo les pedía un favor a los hombres lobo me lo negarían en rotundo, pero a la dulce Bella… eso era otra cosa…

El chirrido de la puerta de la furgo de mi hermana me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Por fin llegas…- tenía que decírselo rápido, estaba seguro de que los hombres lobos ya me habían olido y se dirigían hacia donde nos encontrábamos.- Tienes que convencer a tu amigos los lobos de que vengan a mi casa, por favor y a la mujer loba de que se ponga la ropa de Rosalie o la de Alice por favor…

-Emmett… si hago eso… ¿sabes que me matarán verdad?- se veía el miedo en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes yo le diré a Edward que te obligué ¿ok?-

-Mmmm... No le tengo miedo a Edward, les tengo miedo a Rosalie i a Alice…- Así que era eso… bueno, no le podía asegurar que podría salvarla de Rosalie, pero para llevar mi plan a cabo tenía que mentirle, además, los hombres lobo ya estaban cerca, podía olor ese hedor que desprenden.

-No te preocupes hermanita, aquí estoy yo- me di un golpe en el pecho para que viera lo duro que era.

-Está bien…- lo dijo, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron 3 hombres lobo: Jacob, Sam y Seth. Empujé a Bella hacia ellos para que los convenciera.

-Te espero dentro de tu caja de zapatos, digo… tu furgoneta.- Y me senté en esa cosa roja y medio rota.

Pero me quedé atento para oír lo que decían.

-Chicos… os tengo que pedir un favor- ¡vaya! Esta chica a directa al grano.

-Lo que tú quieras Bells- bufff… no soportaba al babosa de Jacob.

-¿Podríais venir a casa de los Cullen para joderles?-

Fue Sam el que contestó.

-¿Estas de coña? Solo dinos que tenemos que hacer y ahí nos tendrás.- ¡Siiiii! Esto era genial… les gusta tanto jodernos que ni saben que me hacen un favor.

Pero entonces Jacob habló.

-¿No será una trampa?-

Bella estuvo rápida y le supo contestar bien.

-No, es una venganza de Emmett, pero vosotros tenéis la oportunidad de joder a los Cullen, así que… todos contentos ¿no?-

Salí de la furgoneta y les conté mi querido plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

ROSALIE POV:

Emmett me las pagaría caras, no había podido cazar a mi exótica caza por su culpa, ahora estaba de muy mal humor. No entendía como yo, una chica hermosa e inteligente, había acabado con ese estúpido como marido. Aunque en el terreno sexual… no tenía queja alguna.

Ahora mismo, nuestra relación era una de esas amor-odio, aunque mejor dicho era amor-odio-pasión. Jamás pensé llegar a estos extremos con él. Yo le quiero, teníamos que dejar de ser tan rencorosos el uno con el otro y hacer las paces para volver a la normalidad, y así que la familia pueda descansar de una vez.

Estábamos a escasos 10 minutos de casa, ya llevábamos 47 h i 50 min. Al fin llegamos, olíamos algo raro.

-¿Preparados? Nos podemos encontrar cualquier cosa.-

Abrimos la puerta, el hedor era casi inaguantable. La casa estaba plagada de los asquerosos, insoportables, estúpidos y petulantes hombres lobo.

Emmett estaba sentado encima de unos cojines sentado al lado de Jacob, con el cual mantenía un pique en el PRO (juego de futbol de la play).

-Hola mi amor, mi queridísima esposa, nada, que me he traído a unos colegas para jugar un rato, ¿no os importa no?- sonrió de forma maliciosa.

A este juego podían jugar dos.

-Jacob ¿nos hacemos una partida juntos?- Ja, ¡la cara de Emmett era mortal!

Me senté y me piqué con el estúpido chucho, con no respirar tenía suficiente para aguantar. Pero bueno, de vez en cuando respiraba y, si fuera humana, vomitaría. Pero preferí joder a mi marido, era muchísimo más divertido.

Pero entonces Bella bajó por las escaleras e iba al lado de esa estúpida mujer loba, Leah. Pero eso no era lo peor… ¡Las muy hijas de perra llevaban puesta mi ropa!, esto no lo pensaba consentir. Pero se me ocurrió que eso podría no ser lo peor, si tenía mi ropa… habían entrado en mi cuarto. Subí corriendo, y cuándo entré en la habitación vi lo que jamás creí que vería un hombre lobo y una humana montándoselo en MI cama, en Mi cuarto, en NUESTRA casa… Emmett definitivamente se había pasado de la raya…

Pero la peor era esa humana imbécil que siempre se estaba metiendo en medio… bajé para abajo en un impulso de rabia, iba con claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza, pero el estúpido de su marido se interpuso, y como no, TODOS los hombres lobos se pusieron alrededor de Bella, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo…

¡Definitivamente Emmett me las va a pagar!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Estoy intentando colgar más seguido, espero que lo valoreis y me dejéis algunos reviews, además me gusta como me quedo este capí no tanto al final pero si por el medio. Un besazo enorme, espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bryseydda (Janira)


	7. NOTA

ESTO ES UNA NOTA:

Me estoy poniendo de nuevo con todas mis historias, en una semana o dos estarán todas actualizadas de nuevo.

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, si alguien quiere saber mis motivos que me envíe un mensaje y yo se lo responderé. Es algo muy fuerte y doloroso como para publicarlo aquí, sin embargo no tengo inconveniente alguno en contároslo en privado.

SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO PERO EL MOTIVO ES DE PESO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEPAIS PERDONARME Y SEGUIR DEJANDOME VUESTROS ADORABLES REVIEWS.

Echaba de menos Fanfiction!

Un beso enorme a tods.

Hasta muy pronto!


End file.
